Loogaroo
by InuyashaChick21
Summary: Love,Death,and Betrail..A little girl loses her family only to have her older brother by her side grows up to be a stron and determand woman to changes the ruls of her Loogaroo family and to be with the love of her life but first she has to save him...
1. Chapter 1

"Loogaroo"

By: Chelsea Jinks

Chapter 1

The Beginning

This is the story about two different people. One who was not human and another who was in love but not aloud to love her.

She was a little girl by the name of Luna Wolf. Her and her mother,Father,and Brothers lived deep in the woods for their protection. One night while she was playing outside she heard dogs barking and people shouting..Her father heard it to so he rushed outside to see what it was. "Daddy someone is coming" her father replied back telling her to go inside that everything will be okay. Just as Luna was walking through door she turned to see that her father had been shot. Luna goes in the house and to worn her mother and brothers. "Mommy people are outside.. Th..they shot daddy" The people started burning down the house and before she new it they were coming through the door. Luna's mother told her and her brothers to go through the back of the housje. Luna did what she was told and just as she was going through the back door she turned around and saw her mother was shot as well. ''Mommy!" Luna made it out but with only one brother 'Maliki' "Come on Luna we have to get out of here NOW!" She follows her brother out of the woods and doesn't look back. They make it to a town and try to find a place to sleep, but when they get there Luna and Maliki see more hunters. "Brother I'm scared!" Luna starts to cry. "Hey its okay we will get threw this now come on I know a way around them." Maliki takes her arm and leads her threw the ally and to the other side where there was a train. They got on the train and and went straight to Itily where they had other family members that would take them in. "Brother?" "Yes Luna." "Do you think we will be safe there?" Maliki looks out the window "Anywhere is safer then here now lay down and go to sleep its a long way till we get to our destination." Luna nods and lays her head on her brother's lap and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A new Start

Years have passed sense that terrible tragedy. Luna was out jogging around the town as always. She came across an old church so

she decided to take a look inside. As Luna was about to go inside the church she heard her brother calling her.

"Luna come on we have to get home before dark."

"I'm coming."

Luna takes one more look at the church then she turns around and heads back to the house. Luna walks inside.

"Well it's about time you get here..."

"Shut up Gage, why do you care anyway. You would rather me be dead to the family then be here at all."

"Well well well look who grew up into a big girl." Maliki glared at Gage.

"Leave her along NOW!" Gage backed off

"What ever this is foolish anyway." He walks out the door

. "Maliki why cant we just leave this place...is this really the safest place there is for us?"

Maliki looked at Luna and embraced her with a hug. "I'm trying my best to find us a place to live but as of now we will have to bare living here...I'm sorry."

She holds on and doesn't let go. "It's okay brother..it's not your fault."

Luna was still hugging Maliki she was thinking to herself that this is all her fault that she was the cause of their parents death.

Maliki pulls away from Luna and looks at her. "Everything will be okay I promise." He smiles at her and walks out of the room.

The next day Luna went to work at a local candy store. She goes to the kitchen to start making candy until Gage walks in.

"Well well little cousin...how is work going for you."

"Just leave and leave me alone i don't need you stressing me out."

"Me stress you out. hahaha you can do that all by yourself you don't need my help."

"Go to hell Gage!" She walks out of the store in rage. Gage fallows.

"I'm sick and tired of you starting crap Gage..It's aggrivating."

"Ah come on little cusin its just a game."

"Well i dont find it intertaning at all."

Maliki walks up behind her. "Gage back off."

"Ha.. this is to funny.. thats wats wrong with the girl now..quit fighting her battles for her and she wont be such a coward."

"Thats enought Gage leave NOW!" Maliki starts to glow.

"Okay okay no need for this im gone." Gage walks off. Luna rolls her eyes at her brother.

"Okay what did i do now?"

"Nothing..." She turns around and goes back in the building.


End file.
